Faded Halo
by RoseRed2889
Summary: So, this is some time along the road after the Japan show-off. Umbrella has regrouped and formed White Corp, which was the company Rose and Ada vandalised in Japan. The same rule applies to this one, sex, death and a bit of fire. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

FADED HALO

Chapter 1

White Corp. HQ

Middle-east of U.S.A

"I hope your sure that this is what truly needs to be done professor." I could feel myself shaking at the words I had just said. I was just lowly scientist, sounding my doubts to the head professor of this operation.

What we were doing wasn't right. My job wasn't doing the right thing either. Working like this. Experimenting on the live human body of the abandoned and starving people of the villages around us.

His voice cut through my thoughts.

" we need to collect the data on the battlefield. An uncontrolled and unsupervised area. And Mr. Albert Wesker has done this before and came up reigning supreme. Hopefully they'll get to his nearby mansion and we can see who comes our alive."

Again I couldn't stop myself in time to stop the words," but Sir, Rose is there with Ada."

At this he just laughed. He was hoping that she'd get infected and actually turn on her lover. Which again, I doubted. The whole lab was hoping for a good turnout.

As we left the area on the helicopter, I saw the mass of moving bodies leaving our laboratory. Screams and blood-soaked clothes roaming the forest. All having heard the commotion from Wesker's mansion were running over eachother to get there first. And lastly, the two B-types. Grossly enormous bodies with tangled veins exposed on each moulded arm. All once human.

Looking away, I damned the moment this little competition had started. Seven months ago an incident in our previous HQ in Japan had sent the superiors in frenzy. And now, to even out the score, we were testing their longevity on Wesker's team. Again, I damned the incident.

Xxxxxx

Rose's P.O.V

It had been quiet for some time now. But I had heard from Ada that Leon and Chris were roaming the grounds around us to search for the supposed new HQ of the White Corp. Which I doubted. But you never truly knew, did you.

Falling to my ass I rubbed my head where Wesker had just gotten a hit in. He straightened and laughed.

"you usually see that coming. What's wrong?" he said this while still skipping from one foot to the other. In order to keep on his toes while training.

I was wearing a full body cat-suit. Skin-tight and black leathery material which I had had custom made for missions. This was just a trail run for the suit but it was surprisingly comfortable. Its inlaying with silk gave me the ability to move quickly and silently without it sticking to my skin. Pushing myself up I put my dukes up and continued with the hand to hand combat training with Wesker. Sweat dripping from his forehead I smiled inwardly. I made him run for his money when fighting me, and I had to admit, I liked it. Although his strength greatly surpassed mine, I was a bit quicker. Maybe it was due to my size, but at least I had survived a few years with this man. This man who in the world's eyes was probably viewed as a monster.

At least Chris and his team had lead up on their hatred towards him. But I guess it would be a big bother to be on his bad side. After all, he was untouchable to most of the human population.

"enough, I'm thirsty" I wiped my own sweat away from my eyes and started for the door.

The room was covered from floor to ceiling with small white tiles. Blank light reflected from the recessed bulbs above except for the thin but long window to the corridor on one side and a slim door next it. Only two small panels to work as locks, one to the its side, the other right on the door where a normal handle would be. I put my hand on the door panel and it opened with a slight mechanical sigh. Wesker's footsteps close behind.

The mansion was empty except for the few scientists walking about in their blinding-white coats and clip-boards hanging loose from one hand. I jogged up the steps and entered his office.

While grabbing a water bottle from the small mini I'd had put in here I spoke my mind freely. This was the one place where no hidden recordings where set. The were two hidden cameras only.

" you really the White has a secret layer around here somewhere?"

He looked and smiled. Putting his sunglasses on the desk and sitting down he turned on his laptop and began typing.

"I don't think it's a layer, but the have built a some-what big head-quarters. I've sent two good ones to stack the place but they've not returned. I was hoping you'd volunteer for the job when you heard about it. Ada was told two days ago, thought she told you too. "

Ada had been gone since then to look for Leon. I couldn't exactly tell him that now, could i?

"uhm, well, I haven't seen her. I've been so busy kissing you ass lately I don't where everyone's gone."

I stand up and go for my zipper. Walking to him I always get a tingle between my legs at the thought of what's to come. Stopping next him I sigh.

"not now Rose, I need you to check if everything's ok. I highly doubt that their alive, but they know where we are, so they shouldn't be surprised that I sent someone over there. But I trust you. And I know that they can't get rid of you easily if they even see you. God knows I've been trying for years now."

I make my way to the door and turn slightly, " you're such a sweet talker. But you still owe me mind-blowing fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The forest around the mansion was eerily quiet. My bike was making an awful racket as it ran passed fallen branches and looming trees. The sun had started to set and gave everything a golden fiery glow. Reaching for my cellphone my thoughts went to Leon. Leon who I'd been so careful to avoid and yet still nagged at my brain. Honestly, I knew that the one thing we felt for eachother was lust, more than anything else. At least on my part. Hell, a lifetime to longing to have his body in my dreams, and now being able to but not really wanting too, it confused me actually. It was just physical attraction. And we both could control ourselves.

Now what I felt for Wesker was another matter altogether. Suffice to say, my body adored him. But my heart felt something for him as well.

The phone clicked..."what's up?"

"Ada, did you find them?"

"...Yeah, i found Leon, they've got a small party looking for the White coats ...and Rose,"

"what?"

"Claire's in the nearby village too, she's on her way to meet up with them."

"damn it. Anyway...i've been sent to the White's HQ. On my way as we speak. Be careful, I don't have a good feeling out close to the mansion. "

"got it. Bye"

"bye "

I revved to a stop as I saw the mass of buildings. All white with the white umbrella outlined with red. The new logo all but gave it away.

I could just faintly hear moans and shuffling feet in the distance. And buildings were all lit, some bulbs flickering. A shiver went up my spine and it gave me the feeling that no one truly alive was still in there. Something was wrong. I left the bike behind a tree and walked up to the main glass doors. As quiet as a ghost i got through all the broken glass and i couldn't believe my eyes. I stood still for not more than a second and then crouched behind an arm chair just as an unbelievable sight crossed my sight.

Dark brown hair with eyes that match and a soldier's body, or that of a hunter. He moved quietly with sure yet self-conscious steps. Armed with everything that massive body could carry. I stared until he went into the other room. I stood up slightly and felt myself walking after him like a silent killer, stalking his prey. Looking around myself i took in the dishevelled papers and trays on the ground. Chairs tipped on their sides and blood smeared on walls and floors. Coats thorn and two dead bodies where my prey had stood.

Had he killed them or found them dead? A question i just may get the answer to. Look at me, so easily distracted, the attention span of a house fly.

As i entered the room i felt a cold breeze and saw that most of the windows had been broken from the inside. Which struck me as odd, but seeing that they probably got out of here in a hurry, as usual, this was to be expected. I walked past the first two windows without a sound when i hear a metallic click from outside.

As i turned and pointed my gun to the closed window beside me, there he was. Staring back at me like a freaky reflection. Same position with the same gun held with both hands at me. I smirked and lowered my gun and went to open the window. He stood still but his eyes went with my every move. I could feel his gaze on my hands, going up my leather suit until his eyes rested on my face. I could tell he recognized me. But his gun still pointed to my chest.

A gust of silent wind passed through my flowing hair and made a few golden strands go over my face. My smirking lips parted and i heard myself whisper his name and a sparkle in his appeared and made me smile.

"Chris..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Both of us where inside now. I laughed as I asked him why in hell he'd chosen to go outside and not just stay behind the door.

" felt someone lookin' at me, and I wouldn't take the chance of them being stronger and cornering me. Besides, how could you be so sure I wouldn't shoot you?"

I smiled to myself and kept on walking through to the farthest door and opened it to find the securities room. Filled with cameras and thrown away cups of espresso I answered his question.

"I wasn't, but I'm not scared of bullets"

Chris looked puzzled,"not scared of dying you mean?"

"no…not scared bullets….or dying. Come to think of it, I'm not sure I can die." I looked in his eyes and I felt the pity he was feeling for me, at being used as living, breathing test subject of the viruses existing peacefully inside me.

"don't pity me Chris, I'm all I've ever dreamed of being. We went over this when you found me a long time ago.i was never this strong, I could not even come close to the shadow of the woman I am now. But that's a story best told in front of a fireplace surrounded by candle light, right?" at this I saw his cheeks redden a little, but anything to be considered a blush, he was too much of a man for that.

He'd bulked up since I last saw him and I was thinking of actually asking why he's here but thought about Leon instead. What he and Ada must be doing when something in the third camera caught my eye. Then I heard the sound. A blast of noise followed by tremor coming from under our feet. A building had just exploded and the mushroom of smoke and fire had caught my attention on the screen.

"look at this" Chris's voice beckoned me to the screen and the end of the table and it showed a mass of bodies struggling with each other to walk or crawl to the mansion.

Wesker's mansion.

"I have to go back" I turned to leave when he caught my hand and turned me to face the screen once more and I saw that at the very back of the decaying group were two small giants walking slowly, taking their time and saving their strength.

"you can't possibly still be this head over heels for him to actually walk into something like this?" I could hear the plea in his voice and the literal challenge in it.

"I thought of you as the strongest of the pack Chris. This sort of thing would be an adventure for you, besides, Leon and Ada are out there somewhere as well. And Claire, as you must already know is in the next village. Which is a few steps away from where those things are. If they are going to the mansion, they have to get through the village first." I turned again and went for the door and out the first broken window I found. I started walking back to my bike when I heard a roar of an engine and Chris's face come up next to me, smiling.

"you little piece of trouble. It seems like whenever I stay next to you for more than ten seconds I fine myself in trouble."

I lifted my leg over the seat and turned on my bike and while I put my helmet on I spoke softly so he'd have to really listen to hear my voice.

"if I'm so much trouble, why are we always meeting up like this….i must be a hot piece of ass as well."

…..

As time passes I could sense something was amiss. Putting on my sunglasses I turned from screen shot to another, looking for the one where Rose has just been on. She'd been gone for almost two hours now. And when that call from Ada had gone through it had really made me smile. Rose was always up to no good. Which was the main reason I put up with her.

She was the only woman, or for that matter human, who would ever take me for what I really am and like it. The only draw back was she loved sex. Which wouldn't bother me if her escapades didn't include my enemies. But now that Leon was with Ada, it would make it a bit more difficult for her, although I know she ever truly goes and looks for a good one with anyone but me. At that moment I felt my mind wonder to her touch, her lips on my skin and I felt my pants tighten on my loins.

I shook my head slightly as if to get the thoughts out of my head and went back to the matters at hand. Again my house was under attack by the undead. This time they had been deliberately sent after my domain. Rose would soon come and eradicate them all. I knew that as she had done it many times before, and she would do it again. If only to get revenge and show them who is boss. But as they pounded and got in the main halls. I stood up and walked to the clear glass wall behind me. Looking down I saw that my orders to evacuate were being done. The last of the minions were just entering the under ground cargo shuttle. This would take them to the river miles away from the place I'd just begun to call home.

I go through my office door and walk slowly down the stairs to the metal cargo door. Screams flooded around me and I felt a pang of guilt at leave Rose behind. But she's strong, and she'll make it. Just like I always did. And I always did alone too.

…


End file.
